1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal transporting devices and more specifically it relates to an animal transportation and tracking system for efficiently tracking and tracing livestock during transportation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animal transporting devices have been in use for years. Typically, an animal transporting device is comprised of a ground or dock level trailer that is connected to a vehicle. Conventional animal trailers have a rear door exposing an interior portion having one or more gates for creating various sizes of holding pens for the animals.
Conventional animal trailers do not provide a system for efficiently managing and monitoring livestock during transportation thereof. Another problem is that feedyards often times lose livestock, due to mishandling and inaccurate documentation which results in a financial loss for the feedyard.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently managing livestock during transportation thereof. Conventional animal trailers are not efficient to utilize when loading and unloading one or more animals.
In these respects, the animal transportation and tracking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently managing livestock during transportation thereof.